As measures to protect the private property security or personal privacy, intelligent lock controlling technologies involving frame locks, door locks and screen locks have become more and more popular and, correspondingly, the unlocking mechanisms also develop continuously. For example, vehicles are unlocked by remote controllers before being started; access control systems are unlocked through fingerprint scanning, human face scanning or by means of radio frequency (RF) cards; and mobile terminals (e.g., mobile phones, or tablet computers) are unlocked through sliding movement on the screen, by inputting a password or by pressing a button.
Some of the conventional unlocking mechanisms require use of corresponding unlocking devices, for example, the remote controllers of vehicles and the RF cards described above. Such unlocking devices need to be carried about and manually operated by the users and do not allow for automatic unlocking. Loss or damage of the unlocking devices will cause inconveniences to the users, and in case the unlocking devices are obtained by others, the properties or securities of the users will be endangered.
Other unlocking mechanisms necessitate human operations, e.g., the fingerprint scanning for the access control systems or the manual unlocking for the mobile terminals. These unlocking mechanisms tend to be disclosed to or cracked by others, so the security level is not high and security of the personal information cannot be guaranteed.
Currently, various wearable devices have found application both in people's lives and at work, and provide diversified applications in respect of health, health care, medical treatment, remote control and so on. This brings about more conveniences to the numerous consumers and improves the living quality of the people. Nowadays, a kind of wearable device that detects the heart rate of a user by means of a built-in sensor according to the pulse rate and plots the electrocardiogram, i.e., the heart-rate wristband, has emerged on the market. It has been found by specialists that, each person has a unique electrocardiogram that is not identical to anybody else. Therefore, using the electrocardiogram as a pattern password will provide a higher security level than those provided by the retinas and fingerprints. According to the medical principles, although the electrocardiogram of a person varies under different conditions, the difference lies only in the amplitude of the electrocardiogram. This kind of heart-rate wristband can keep the amplitude of the electrocardiogram unchanged by scaling the electrocardiogram, so the electrocardiogram output by the heart-beat wristband is unique to the user and cannot be duplicated or simulated and can provide a higher confidential level and security level.
Accordingly, the present disclosure is intended to make an improvement on the conventional unlocking mechanisms by adopting the electrocardiogram.